


【POT|翻译】Weeding/除草记

by 9024Scarlett



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett
Summary: 小真田帮助小幸村在祖父的花园里除草的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> 作者的话：  
> 不讲道理的angst。好吧，从我的角度看也不算全无理由，但是在我这边幸村最近并不开心*，先来点园艺相关的可能会有帮助，毕竟原作的设定是这样。  
> 没有特地去写mp！幸村*，但可能会变成这样。【耸肩】  
> 年龄方面的话，大概在十岁或十一岁左右吧。

精市被人叫出教室，这足以让这个下午剩下的时间里布满揣测和流言。弦一郎在网球训练后回到家，才从母亲那儿得到消息：精市的祖父在上午过世了，你为什么不上楼去试一下，看看长高以后正装还合不合身？  
他试了，还能穿（尽管也不算太长了，他的母亲发出啧啧声，为儿子长高的速度感到惊喜），她带走它去刷洗熨烫了，留下弦一郎开始做作业。他摊开课本和笔记，着手做数学作业布置的题目，但却走神了。他很喜欢精市的祖父，老人曾叫他到花园里去帮忙，随后就对除不可能教给他草之外更复杂的园艺技术而感到绝望。弦一郎不确定自己能够想象出那样的场面：他去精市家拜访，但再没有精市的祖父在后花园里转悠了。  
~*~  
他们参加了葬礼，致以恰当的哀情。直到看见精市坐在家人中间，黑色的丧服之上脸庞苍白，他才突然意识到精市比家中任何人和祖父都要亲近。  
那时那地，他没有机会对幸村说什么话，何况也恐怕不能得体。所以弦一郎等待着时机，到周日的时候，他对母亲说，他要去看看精市。  
她点头，送他出门。精市的母亲来给他开门时，看上去似乎为见到他而松了一口气。“多谢你能来，”她轻声道。“精市正在花园里。”她顿了一下，小心翼翼地接着说，“可以帮我这个忙吗，弦一郎君？”  
“当然可以的，幸村夫人。”弦一郎鞠躬，疑惑着：她需要自己做的是什么呢。  
精市的母亲领着他到厨房，然后从冰箱里拿出一个便当盒。“你能把这个带给他吗？他没有——没有食欲——”她把盒子交给真田，简短地鞠了一躬。“或许你能劝他吃一点？”  
“我会尽力的，幸村夫人。”弦一郎回礼，接过了便当盒。  
“谢谢你，弦一郎君。”她露出疲惫的微笑，“这件事对他的打击太重了。”  
“嗯。”弦一郎迈开步子，手中的便当盒沉甸甸的。  
“那，去吧，希望你好运。”精市的母亲说道，向门边轻轻推他了一下。  
他知道幸村家的园艺很棒，精市更是青出于蓝，他径直走向花园里专为精市祖父辟出的那一块。  
精市就在那儿，正为一块花圃小心翼翼地除草。弦一郎把便当盒放在长椅上的时候，他只抬眼瞥了一下。“弦一郎，”他打了一声招呼，随后又低下头回到他的工作中去。  
弦一郎犹豫了一下，还是跪坐下身，到比精市略低一些的位置。有过了精市祖父的指导，他也能够把除草做得很好。  
“是我母亲让你带过来那个的吗？”精市问，同时拔出了一株格外顽固的杂草，摇落了它根部的泥土。  
“她说你没有怎么吃东西，”好吧，其实她并没有用这么具体的表达，但弦一郎很自然地做了这个推断。  
“我不怎么饿。”精市猛地拽出另一棵杂草。“她不相信我。很抱歉她还麻烦到你了。”  
“我不介意。”  
“她打电话请你过来的吗？”精市冷静而熟练地问道。  
弦一郎抬起头看他。“不是。她为什么要这样呢？”他困惑地问。  
精市半耸肩。“不为什么。你知道，她就是这样的。”  
弦一郎的确知道；如果精市认为母亲到了给他打电话来寻求帮助的地步，那他也会明白有些事情是不对的。“她为什么会打电话给我，精市？”终于，他又问了一遍。  
“为了转移我的注意吧，我猜，”精市扯起又一棵杂草，根部随着他的动作发出晃晃荡荡的响声。“你觉得我有抑郁的倾向吗？”  
“我不这么想，”弦一郎说着，把注意力重新放回杂草上。  
“我也不觉得。”精市在这句话后陷入一小段沉默；他们沿着花圃的长边换了两次位置，随后他再次开口。“杂草长得太快了。祖父上个周末才给这块花圃除过草呢。”  
“嗯。”出声表明自己正在听，远比回应这句话要容易。  
“父亲大人雇了一个花匠来维护它们，”精市声音里流露出清晰的苦涩。“我不能来做，因为我要一整天在学校。”  
“有很大一片花园要照料呢。”弦一郎小心翼翼地说。  
精市从土里拔起另一株草。“是啊。”这次他没有把它放到先前的那堆杂草上，而是缠上自己的手指。“他明天就要来工作了。”  
“那…很好，”弦一郎表示了赞同，他发现野草被精市的手指捻紧了，汁液正在流溢。  
“我们早就该请个花匠来帮助祖父了，”精市低沉沙哑的声音带着怒气。“这样的话他可能根本就不会自己去扛一大袋肥料然后突发心脏病了。”  
精市提到的袋装肥料，他很熟悉；它们又重又难以搬动，精市总是坚持让祖父把它们交给他和弦一郎来搬。“是这么一回事吗？”弦一郎问，精市把手中的野草揉成了稀烂的糊。  
精市的手停住了。“我们觉得是，”他的声音颤抖起来。“午饭的时候他没有到屋子里来，母亲就去找他。”  
弦一郎对药物和心脏病了解并不多，但他可以推测到那个时候一切都来不及了。“我很抱歉。”这句话远远不够，甚至是毫无用处。  
“他本来该等一等的。我再过几个小时就回家了。”在这时野草已经辨认不出原来的样子了——完全成了精市弄到自己皮肤上一块绿色的斑点。“该我来替他搬啊。”  
弦一郎靠上前，握住了精市的手指。他说不出话来，尽管他希望自己能说点什么，来祛退精市的嗓音中那种鲜明粗粝的痛苦。  
“我想念他，”精市说，他黏糊糊的手指和弦一郎的交缠到一起。  
“我明白。”弦一郎让自己一直看着他们握在一起的手，这样，精市在哭的时候可以假装没有人看到。

—完

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> 两处标*的并不知道该是什么含义呢……十分抱歉。


End file.
